Over-Thinking
by R5AAFan
Summary: Ally tends to over-think stuff. A lot. What can Austin do to take her mind off of things? One-shot.


**Hey, guys!**

**So, umm... I was bored out of my mind in class and wrote this. It's completely pointless and pretty much boring as hell, but... Whatever :P If you like it, then... That's good. If you don't, I get it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**I hope you enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

Ally Dawson? She's pretty hard to describe. Always lost in her own thoughts. To say Ally Dawson paid attention would be the biggest lie on Earth.

Of course, everyone knows about Ally's bad habit, having bumped into the distracted brunette quite a few times themselves. But no one really knows who Ally Dawson really is. As of today, there's still nobody who does. Well, except for her best friend.

Austin Moon. That's her best friend. Some people say boys can't be friends with girls and that the same goes the other way around.

They're completely right. Because Austin Moon fell for his best friend.

Hard.

Sure, he had attempted many times to ignore his small—okay, _gigantic_—crush on his best friend, but nothing had worked. So he just learned to live with it. Well, _tried_ to.

Yes, falling for your best friend is cliché. But if that best friend of yours over-thinks everything... This just became a whole other story.

* * *

"Hey, Alls." Austin greets Ally at her locker.

Ally looks up from her locker and sends the blonde the ghost of a smile. "Hey, Austin." She greets him back quickly before turning back to her locker. She stares at it a few minutes before sighing in annoyance.

Austin raises an eyebrow, amused. "What are you doing?"

The short girl runs a hand through her brown hair. "Trying to find a new way to place my stuff."

"Why?" Austin asks, trying to supress a laugh.

She glares at him. "Don't laugh! You know I hate it when things stay the same for too long."

"Yeah, I know. But why are you doing it now? In the middle of the day?"

She shrugs. "Felt like it."

He rolls his eyes. "You're making this way too complicated." He tells her before grabbing her books from her hands.

"Hey! Give me that!" Ally exclaims, trying—and failing—to take her books from him.

"Nope. I'm going to show you how to place your books without having to even think about it." Austin tells her before shoving her stuff inside her locker, ignoring her protests.

"B-But... That's... That's..." She opens her mouth again, but closes it as no sounds are coming out except for a small squeak.

Austin grins. "Easy, right? So much time saved."

"No!" She exclaims loudly, finally getting her voice back. She quickly bends down and starts placing her books in her own way. Austin watches her do so, running a hand through his blonde locks.

Getting Ally to stop over-complicating and over-thinking things will be harder than he thought.

* * *

"Mrs. Benson smiled at me, today. I'm sure she's up to something. She never smiled at me, before. Now that I think about it, she never smiled to anyone, before. Why would she smile at me? Do you think she's planning something against me?" Ally asks Austin on their way home from school.

"Alls, I don't think she'd-"

"I mean, what did I ever do to her?" She asks, cutting him off.

"Ally-"

"Do you think she hates me? None of my teachers ever hated me, before. Did I ever do something to her? Did I-"

"Ally!" Austin shouts, finally getting his best friend's attention. "Stop worrying! Even better; stop thinking about it! She just smiled at you, it's no big deal!"

"But-"

"No 'but's!" He cuts her off. "It was just a stupid smile! Seriously, it was nothing."

"B-But it was Mrs. Benson! She never smiles!"

He shrugs helplessly. "Well, maybe something good happened to her that made her happy, for once.

Ally stays quiet for a few seconds, before speaking up again, this time in an unsure tone. "M-Maybe."

Austin rolls his eyes at her. "You really need to stop over-thinking so much."

"I can't help it."

"Want me to try shutting you up?"

"What if I'm thinking instead of babbling?"

"Then I'll try to get your mind off of what you're thinking about."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is when Austin Moon made the biggest promise of his life.

TIME LINE

"Hey, Alls." Austin greets the brunette as he enters the practice room.

"Hey, Austin." She greets him back, eyes staying focused on the music sheet infront of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to come up with lyrics for this new song I'm trying to write."

"What have you came up with?"

Pressing down the piano keys, she starts to sing. "I'll admit, I tend to over-think, quite a bit..." She trails off. Pressing random keys, she looks up at him. "That's all I've got."

Frowning a bit, the blonde sits down next to her. "So... you're trying to write a song about your habit of thinking too much?"

She nods unsurely. "Umm... Yeah. Bu it's not working so well."

Knowing his friend, Austin gives her a look. "How long have you been here?"

She shrugs. "Ten minutes? Twenty? I'm not really sure."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, you've been here for a really long time." He replies sarcastically.

"But usually, I can write the lyrics for a song in, like, twenty minutes!" She protests. "Now, I don't even have three lines!"

He wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, give yourself a chance. All the good songwriters have a bad time writing songs from times to times. Don't worry about it."

She sighs. "You're probably right."

He smirks. "I know."

"But I still don't like it." She adds quickly.

He chuckles. "Of course you don't."

After a minute of silence, Ally looks up to her blonde friend. "Austin?"

He looks down at her. His smile drops a bit as he notices how close they are from each other. "Hmm?"

"Why is your arm still around my shoulders?" She asks quietly in a teasing tone, her eyebrow raised slightly.

He tenses up a bit and quickly removes his arm from her shoulders. "Sorry."

She giggles. "I didn't say that I minded."

He raises an eyebrow, a small smirk hanging losely on his lips. "Do you?"

She shrugs carelessly. "No."

* * *

Walking down the hallway after their last class of the week, Austin lets out a satisfied sigh. Ally, walking by his side, smiles a bit in amusement, eyebrow raised a bit, a look that is immediately ignore by the tall blonde.

"Finally! Weekend!" He exclaims. Suddenly, Ally's giggles stop, her happy face changing to a distant look Austin knows all-too-well.

"Austin?"

He rolls his eyes, knowing exactly where this is going. "Hmm?"

"Why do we call Saturday and Sunday the weekend? I mean, a week is seven days, which includes those two days, so why would we call them the weekend? Plsu, everyone knows Sunday is the first day of the week, not the last!"

Austin frowns. "Sunday's the first day? I always thought that was Monday!"

Ally laughs, getting on her tiptoes and patting Austin's head, earning a weird look from the blonde, which, of course, she ignores. "Oh, Little Boy, you have so much to learn."

He gives her a look. "You're calling me a little boy? You're the one who had to get on her tiptoes to pat my head!"

She gasps dramatically, placing her hand where her heart should be in mock hurt. "Austin Monica Moon, are you calling me short?!"

He smirks. "Maybe... Shorty."

Ally huffs and slaps his shoulder, hurting her hand more than his shoulder. "Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" He fires back, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Because... Because..." She groans, trying her best to come with a good comeback.

Austin crosses his arms in amusement, watching his best friend struggle to find a comeback of her own. "Because...?"

She groans more loudly. "Gosh, you're so annoying." She mutters loudly enough for him to hear.

He chuckles, but doesn't reply. Instead, he just smiles in satisfaction, knowing he got Ally to stop over-thinking about something as pointless as the days of the week.

* * *

"Ally, once Austin's gone, come downstairs. I need to talk to you about something." Lester, Ally's father, tells his daughter, interrupting their songwriting session.

"Mr. Dawson, I can go now if you want me to." Austin offers, already getting up. He sits back down as Lester shakes his head.

"No, no. It's okay. It can wait."

"Are you sure?" Austin questions unsurely.

Lester nods. "Yes, don't worry about it." He assures the blonde before shutting the practice room's door behind him.

Shrugging, Austin turns back to the piano and starts playing random chords. Sensing something's wrong, he stops playing abruptly.

"What's wrong?" He asks Ally, not even glancing her way.

"Nothing." She replies, her voice above a whisper.

"Don't lie." He snaps, immediately regretting it as he senses Ally shifting uncomfortably beside him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She cuts him off. "No, it's okay. You're my best friend, so therefore, I shouldn't be lying to you. I'm sorry."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Austin tries, knowing that as soon as she'll open up, she'll be babbling for several minutes. But honestly, he doesn't mind. It's better than having her bottle up her feelings.

She sighs. "It's just that... my dad never really asked me if he could talk to me if it wasn't serious, and that didn't happen often at all. What if I'm in trouble? I've never gotten in trouble, before!" She gasps. "Did I lock-up the store, yesterday?"

Austin nods. "Yeah."

"How would you know?"

He rolls his eyes. "I was with you, remember?"

Ally relaxes a bit. "Right." After a few seconds of silence, she tenses up again. "What if he found out about my bad grade in Science class?"

He frowns. "You got a bad grade in Science class?"

She nods, shuddering in horror. "B+"

He rolls his eyes, giving the brunette a look. "Alls, that's not a bad grade."

"Yes, it is!" She argues, eyes wide open.

"Don't worry about it. I get B's all the time and my parents never do anything."

Ally rolls her eyes. "No one ever said you were good." She mumbles.

"Hey!"

She winces. "Sorry. But it's true." She adds. Seeing the hurt look on his face, she winces again. "Sorry again."

"Whatever." He mutters.

Ally sighs. "But really, what do you think he wants to talk to me about?"

Austin shrugs. "I really don't know, Alls, but seriously, it's probably not a big deal. I mean, for all we know, he could want to talk to you about what he's planning on cooking, tonight."

"Maybe."

He nods toward the piano. "Can we work on the song, now?"

She turns back to the piano. "Alright."

Together, they play a few chords, the music blending together perfectly. All of a sudden, the music comes to an abrupt stop. The two blushing teens glance at each other awkwardly, their hands still touching. They quickly look away after making eye contact, looking anywhere but the other's eyes.

Unable to take the awkward silence anymore, Austin breaks it by clearing his throat. "Erm... Sorry, I-I didn't think you'd—I mean, I didn't mean to..." He trails off, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Yeah, no, I mean... I didn't... Sorry." Ally stutters. Suddenly, her face brightens.

Austin frowns in confusion at Ally's sudden change of mood. "What?"

Ally quickly shuts him up. "Shush! I think I've got the lyrics for the song!" She grabs her book and a pencil and writes down the lyrics, humming a little while doing so. When she's done, she sets her book back in place and plays a few notes on the piano, before she begins to sing.

"I admit,  
I tend to over-think.  
I know,  
It's a bad habit,  
But I can't,  
Seem to break it" She sings, then glances at Austin, who seems to be deep in thoughts. After a few minutes, he speaks up.

"It needs two more lines. If we don't add those two lines, it'll sound incomplete."

"True." She agrees with a small nod. "Well, I came up with those lines. You can come up with the rest."

Austin immediately starts playing random notes on the piano. "I hope you like my outfit... At least I'm not a hypocrite." He sings in an unsure tone.

Ally rolls her eyes. "Austin, you can't just write down random lyrics and expect the song to be good! Lyrics have to be thought out well!" She explains.

"That's easy for you to say! Lyrics always just randomly pop in your head and they're already good. I can't do that. I'm not like you."

She sighs. "I know. It's something we all have to deal with." She jokes.

"Oh! I have an idea!" He exclaims with a grin. He plays a chord and starts singing.

"I admit,  
I tend to over-think.  
I know,  
It's a bad habit,  
But I can't,  
Seem to break it.  
I guess,  
I'll just have to deal with it" He sings.

Ally nods. "See? I knew you could do it!" She exclaims, writing down the words in her book. She then high-fives Austin, her smile fading a bit as her hand stays in his. Staring at their joined hands that are now set down on the bench, Ally starts having an argument with her inner self.

Should I ask him?

_Don't you dare! You've embarrassed yourself enough for one day._

But what if it's true?

_Hey, we both know you'll end up babbling nervously and say stuff you'll most likely regret later._

Like what?

_Like the fact that you're in love with hi-_

LALALALALALALALA! SORRY, CAN'T HEAR YOU!

_I'm your mind. You'll hear me even if you turn deaf, Idio-_

"Austin?" Ally speaks up, trying her best to ignore her mind.

He looks up from the accoustic guitar he now has in his hands. Huh. She was so deep in thought she hadn't even realized he had moved from his seat on the piano bench. "Hmm?"

"Is the rumour true?" She blurts out before she can stop herself.

The blonde teenager frowns in confusion. "What rumour? Is there a rumour about me?"

She shrugs. "Well, there's been quite a few people at school who keep telling me that..." She trails off.

"That...?" He urges.

"That you like me." She finishes slowly. _'Idiot'_, her mind snaps. She resists the urge to wince.

Austin's eyes grow wide. He's so in shock by her sudden question that he almost drops his guitar. "W-What? People are saying that about me?" He asks in a squeaky voice.

The songwriter nods. "Yeah." She raises an eyebrow. "Is it true?"

"W-Well... you're my best friend."

"Oh. That's it?" She asks, trying to hide her disappointment.

He nods. "Yeah." He lies.

"Oh. A-Alright." Ally mumbles. She gets up and starts making her way to the door.

Noticing this, Austin quickly gets up and grabs her wrist, stopping her from walking any further. "Where are you going?"

"I-... I'm going to see what my dad wants." She lies. Honestly, all she wants to do is get as far away as she can from Austin.

"Don't lie to me. Was it something I said? What did I do?"

"Nothing, it's just... I feel like no one will ever like me. I mean, come on, I'm seventeen, and I didn't even have my first kiss yet."

Austin suddenly remembers an old conversation between him and his other best friend, Dez. Dez had told him that no guys had asked Ally out, yet, because they thought she was Austin's girlfriend. After that explanation, Dez told Austin something the blonde still remembers word by word. _"You have to make your move soon before someone else does it before you, Austin. We all know she likes you, Buddy, but if you don't tell her you like her back soon, she'll end up moving on. She won't stay hung up on you forever, you know."_

With that in mind, Austin takes a step toward the short brunette. Not leaving her a second to think about what's happening, he crashes his lips onto hers. He pulls away a few seconds later.

"Maybe someone likes you." He whispers, his lips slightly brushing against hers. "But no one will ever love you as much as I do."

"Really?" Ally asks him in a voice that reminds him of a five years old.

He nods slightly. "Really." He confirms before kissing her sgain, but this time for a bit longer. Without hesitating, Ally kisses him back.

And for once, she doesn't even think about it.

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**Still reading? You totally deserve a high-five. Here's a cookie (::)**

**This honestly didn't go as planned. At all. Austin was supposed to challenge Ally after he told her she was always over-thinking things and she said she didn't, then kiss her to see if she'd over think that. Do you think I should write another one-shot with that plot? I'm kind of debating that decision with myself, so your opinion would be appreciated. Tell me in a review!**

**Oh! Forgot to mention that song they were writing is mine. Please don't copy. It just felt like a while that I hadn't used one of my songs for my stories, so... Yeah.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
